Love Struck
by Lookathooves
Summary: Not everything turns out the way Lor'themar plans. When it comes to Lady Liadrin, nothing ever does. Liadrin/Lor'themar.


This randomly came to mind while I was cleaning. I have no idea where my head is anymore. Obviously not attached to my body. Anyway - enjoy!

* * *

Love Struck

* * *

Love is in the Air had finally made it's way to Azeroth and a certain Regent Lord was all thumbs and seemed to have lost his mind. His armor had seen better days, having had put his spaulders on backwards and clumsily correcting his mistake in his haste to prepare for the events of the day.

He'd spent all night preparing the perfect present for a special someone. Normally he didn't go all out, but on this day he had no plans - no business or boring letters to go over, nor any orders to send out or receive. Today was a day to revert back to the happier, more peaceful times of his life. Almost. While he was free to do whatever he chose this day, he was still, much to his dismay, the regent lord and no longer a ranger and when it came down to it, still had duties to attend to at the end of the evening when the events came to a close.

Lor'themar sighed as he looked down at the red, heart shaped box in his hands. Last night, he'd tried many different recipes with Halduron as his test-subject - naturally. Rommath rejected as soon as he brought the subject up, stating that he'd much rather spend the day doing something practical than fluttering around like a lovesick fool.

Halduron flat-out rejected some of the desserts, stating that all women should eat pretty candy and not blobs of what appeared to be shit smeared in a box. Eventually, with much arguing, Lor'themar kicked the sarcastic elf out of the kitchen and created what he imagined to be the perfect chocolate heart for his beloved. He had only hoped everything would go according to plan.

He plopped himself beside the pool near the Sunfury Spire and reminisced about how him and his beloved had announced their love - in so many words - for each other in that very spot. Or, well, close enough to it. It was more-so _in_ the pool. Under one of the fountains. In a most comical way, much to his dismay. He'd have been completely lost in his thoughts had there not been a commotion from the other side of the pool, the event taking place with people laughing, cheering, and playing harmonious music.

"So whose the special someone?" Halduron swept by out of nowhere, fluttering his lashes and prancing like a little girl as he mocked the Regent Lord.

Lor'themar furrowed his brows and moved the box of chocolate off to the side, fearing the fool would knock it into the water. "You know who it's for." He smirked. "My question to you, is who are you trying to woo today?"

"Who? Ha! You mean how many, right?" Halduron set ten various sized, similar packaged boxes next to the Regent Lord.

"You're vile."

"And you're too serious. Live a little, would you? Else I fear you'll start getting wrinkles before your time." The ranger sat down beside Lor'themar and crossed his arms behind his neck, glancing up at the sky.

It was a few minutes before either one said anything, the sounds from the event getting louder with each passing second.

"So who are you giving presents to anyway?"

"Glad you asked. Remember Zathanna? She sells wands, so I'm sure she knows her way around how to judge them correctly. Perhaps if I gave her a little something-something, she'll judge _my_ wand."

The Regent Lord couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing at the comment, Halduron joining in shortly afterwards, stirring attention from a trio of nearby women who had been eyeing them fondly from their own bench beside theirs.

Halduron went on to talking about a few other choice women that he had planned to woo with his affection that day, but most of what he had said was drowned out with thoughts of his own beloved.

"You really need to be more bold, Lor'themar."

"Am I not bold enough? I spent all night making this chocolate for her. What more can she want?"

"Chocolate is a fickle thing to women. What true women want is to show their sex appeal."

"Didn't you tell me last night that women want 'pretty' candy?" Lor'themar began to think that the ranger had no idea what women wanted.

"Of course they do, but it's not daring enough. You'll get nothing in return if you keep giving her the same stuff as the year before."

"What would I want in return?"

Halduron chuckled before pulling his own similar box towards him and popping open the top, pulling out the skimpiest red lingerie that Lor'themar had ever seen.

"Don't tell me that you-"

"You're correct! Zathanna will surely take this as a _subtle_ hint to take our relationship to the next level."

"Sometimes I question your motives."

"And I question yours, Lor." He stated before shoving the lingerie in his direction. "Take it."

"Take it? What for?"

"A gift from me to you."

"I-uh."

"For your beloved - not you."

"I'm not giving that to her. I'm giving her the chocolate."

"I will not take no for an answer! Take it!" He shoved the lingerie closer to Lor'themar, not taking notice of the women behind him blushing and giggling.

Lor'themar stood up, his face as red as a tomato as he looked Halduron square in the face, anger bubbling up within him.

"How about **you** take it and wear it, ranger?" Lor'themar grabbed his package off of the bench and made his way towards the event, but not before yelling one last thing on his way out. "It'll look nice with your lovely blonde locks."

Halduron finally caught wind of the giggling, red faced girls and held up his hands in defense, noticing one of the elves was, in fact, Zathanna.

"T-that's not what it looked like." He stuttered before the wand vendor curled her finger towards herself.

"Heh. But baby if that's what you're into.." He chuckled as he presented her with one of the boxes he had setting on the bench.

* * *

"Hello, Lor!" Liadrin smiled as she held her hands behind her back, her gold and red dress making her practically glow.

"Liadrin. You look stunning. Is that a new gown?"

They chatted for a few moments about the event, the recent events, her Blood Knights, and so on and so forth before he had the courage to present the box to her.

"Oh. For me? You really shouldn't have. Though I can't say anything, since I got you a gift, too." She dug around her bland, black travel bag near her feet and pulled out a larger box and handed it to him as she took the one he had given her. "I'm bad with gifts, so Salandria helped me pick something out for you. I hope it's not too childish."

"And _you_ really shouldn't have, Liadrin." He smiled at the perfectly wrapped package, wishing he could have wrapped his as good as she had wrapped hers. Strangely his present to her seemed a bit more neater than he remembered from last night. Perhaps he had been too tired to take into account the details of his wrapping. Either way, it was done and she already had the package halfway torn open.

He grinned widely and chuckled when he opened his box to see a small stuffed murloc holding a red flower. He picked it up out of the box and commented on how it was perfect and how he would also have to thank Salandria and perhaps buy her something from the chocolate vendor later. He only shifted his gaze towards Liadrin when it dawned on him that she hadn't said a word after opening her present.

In her hands, she was holding up a very skimpy, green lingerie set with a frilly, yellow trim. Seemed like hours before it dawned on him that he had picked up one of Halduron's packages instead of his own. He'd have been fuming with anger, but embarrassment was catching up to him quicker. He'd have said it wasn't meant to be hers, but then what would she think? That he had another special someone on the side? He could explain it to her and she'd probably think he was incredibly clumsy and would end their relationship right then and there.

The Blood Knight Matriarch's face held that of absolute wonder. Her lips were pursed as she looked the skimpy undies up and down, her eyes wider than dinner plates, it seemed.

"I- uh. I thought that maybe-" Lor'themar scratched the back of his head, that same red hue tinting his cheeks once again as she continued to stare in what he perceived as horror at the lingerie.

It was ages before she hastily shoved the garments back into the box, not wanting anyone to take notice.

"Lor. It's early. Too early."

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that for you. That was rather bold of me. I apologize."

"No. Lor. I meant it's too early for me to use this. We have an entire day before we can retire for the night."

"Use it-?"

"Lor, you're not looking well. Do you need to sit?" He hadn't taken notice of how he began to sweat profusely.

"You're going to use it?"

"Well obviously. You bought them for me, so I plan to use them." She stated confidently, but Lor'themar could see the same red hue tinting her own face. Her hands went to her cheeks and she looked around as if she was fearful someone had seen her embarrassment.

"I-I think I need to go to the ladies room. I need to, uh. Powder my cheeks - that's it. I put on way too much blush this morning and I look like I'm constantly embarrassed or thinking inappropriate thoughts. Not that I ever have those thoughts - I'm the Blood Knight Matriarch! I have no such thoughts. I behave appro-"

Lor'themar tugged her face to meet his and gave her a swift, yet affectionate kiss that left the Matriarch flustered even more and smiling like a fool. "I'm going to go to the ladies room, now. I'll be right back." She hummed as she left the Regent Lord, her present held close to her chest.

The smile on his face could not be wiped off. Especially when he seen Halduron walking towards him, the front of his armor stained with a huge blob of.. chocolate?

"Lor'themar!" He rushed towards him as soon as he caught wind of his presence. "Y'know. Women like chocolate. They really do. But they don't appreciate melted chocolate. Are you aware that when you leave a box of chocolate in the sun, it tends to melt?"

"I am aware and am thankful you took my present to Liadrin and gave it to one of your- uh. Whatever they are." He thought the box felt kind of squishy. Perhaps it was good indeed that the events turned out the way they did.

"Zathanna threw the chocolate at me! Apparently someone took one of my gifts and left theirs on the bench. The one I happened to pick up."

"Liadrin loved _her_ gift. Perhaps next time you should be more **bold** , eh?" He couldn't help but smirk triumphantly at the look of shock on the rangers face.


End file.
